Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooling device that cools a heat-generating element.
Background Art
The increase in higher functionality of electronic devices has led to heat-generating elements, such as electronic components, being installed at high densities inside the electronic devices. Moreover, the amount of heat generated by each electronic component etc. varies widely depending on the difference in function of the electronic components etc. Accordingly, in order to reliably and efficiently cool the heat-generating elements, it is required to have uniform cooling of a plurality of heat-generating elements that generate differing amounts of heat, even if the amount of heat generated is large.
To that end, Patent Document 1 proposes an electronic device including a heat sink for cooling a first heat-generating component, a first heat pipe thermally connecting the first heat-generating component to the heat sink, and a second heat pipe having a first end that thermally connects to a second heat-generating component and a second end that is positioned in the vicinity of the heat sink.
Patent Document 1, however, is problematic in that the second heat pipe is separated from the heat sink and does not uniformly cool the first heat-generating component and second heat-generating component.